Blood on my hands
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: Drack and Riley are best friends but on Riley's 17th birthday they are in a car crash. What happens to Riley and Drack? And will they be able to move on? R&R please


**Blood on my hands**

**Hope you enjoy this story :P**

* * *

Riley Adams was my best friend in the whole world. I loved her dirty blonde hair that went midway down her back and her green eyes that shined like emeralds. We used to do everything together until the night of her seventeenth birthday.

"Come on Riley. We're going to be so late if you don't hurry up" I snapped at her.

"Sorry Drack" she said as she got into the car, "Mum went to bed late and then I had to bribe Toby not to tell mum I was going out."

"Fine" I said as I started up the car and drove off. It's eleven o'clock when we reached the concert. We got two beers and went off to watch the show. The whole night we drank (Two beers for me the whole night), danced, sang and just had fun. It was four in the morning when we finally drove home.

"This has been the best birthday ever" Riley sang out "Thanks so much Drack."

"Welcome Riley" I replied. I turned my head to look at her only to see a truck coming straight for us. "RILEY" I yelled as I tried to pull the car out of the trucks way. There was a bang as the truck hit us and then it went black.

* * *

"Drack" said a voice "Drack can you hear me?" I nodded my head or I thought I did. "Can you try and open your eyes for me?" I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again because it was too bright. I opened my eyes again to find I was in a hospital bed. Looking around I found my parents and a doctor standing around my bed.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled.

"You're in hospital Drack" mum replied "You were in a car accident. You've been out for 3 days now. We thought we were going to lose you, darling."

"Where's Riley?" I asked as soon as I remembered going to the concert with her.

"She's um…." Mum began to say.

"Mum I have to know" I begged "Where is she?"

"She died Drack" my father said.

"What?" I gasped out.

"They tried to save her but she was to far under to be saved" he said, "Riley's parents are planning her funeral. It's in a week's time."

"She can't be dead" I yelled hysterically "She not dead. I mean we were only going to the concert and then we'd be home by five. No one would know we had gone out. She's not dead. I know she's not dead."

"Drack, she's gone" snapped mum "She's not coming back son."

* * *

It's been a week since I found out about Riley. Today was her funeral. At first I wasn't going to go but mum said I might get over her quicker if I go. So here I am walking up to Mr and Mrs Adams and Toby knowing full well part of Riley's death was my fault. If I hadn't bought the tickets to the concert she wouldn't be dead. I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder as we got closer. It was Toby who saw me first. He took one look at me and he began to cry. I held open my arms and he ran into them mumbling how much he missed Riley and that he should have told his parents about Riley going out.

"Toby, listen to me" I said "None of this is your fault. Riley wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about her death."

"But you are Drack" he said. I had no response to this because I knew it was true. I led Toby over to where our parents were talking. As we got closer they stopped talking. I knew they were talking about me.

"I'm sorry" I said to Riley's parents. They nodded there's heads showing they heard me.

"Drack, Riley was your best friend and we were hoping you would like to say something" said Mrs Adams. I was confused as all hell. I mean I was the reason their daughter was dead. If it wasn't for me she'd still be alive.

"Um…. If that's what you want then sure" I replied. We then made our way into the church. The funeral was flying by but I wasn't paying attention. All I could do was look at the coffin that sat in the middle of the altar. My best friend was in there. It was scary to think she was here and yet she wasn't there.

"Next we will hear from Riley's best friend, Drack" said the funeral director. I made my way up to the microphone. I stood before everyone and all I can think was 'it's was my fault,' Riley was in that coffin meters away because of me.

"Riley" I began "Was my best friend in the world. I can remember…" Then I went blank. I couldn't stand here and say goodbye to someone who wasn't dead. Riley wasn't in that coffin. I looked around the room and found the exit. I ran to it, pushing the doors open and running to the forest. The forest was welcoming. It wasn't until I fell to the floor muddy forest that I realized I was at our old tree house. "Riley" I whispered out as tears began to fall down my checks.

"It's not your fault Drack" said a voice. I looked up to see Riley standing before me.

"Riley" I said as I stood up.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for my death, Drack" she said "I can't move on if you don't."

"But it was my fault" I hissed at her

"No it wasn't" she replied "It was simply my time to go. Now promise me that you won't forget me ever okay?" I could see ghostly tears spring to her eyes.

"I can't do that Riley" I snapped at her "Your death is always going to be my fault."

"Then my blood will always be on your hands" Riley said and her head hung low. Tears began to fall down her soft cheeks. I was causing her pain even though she was already dead.

"Riley, I" I began to say.

"Don't bother Drack" she snapped as she wiped the tears away. Then she was gone.

"RILEY" I yelled out but it was too late. She was gone from my life again. I slowly got up and made my way back to the church. When I got there nothing had changed. Toby was standing at the microphone when he saw me; I nodded my head for him to keep going. Once he was finished he called for me to come and finish my speech. "I'm sorry for before" I began "Moments ago I realized I was blaming myself for something that I couldn't have stopped. Riley was and still is my best friend. She may be dead but to us she lives on. She's still walking next to us even though we can't see her. Riley was brave and strong. I believe she would want us to be brave like her and remember who she really was; sister, a daughter, a friend and for me a lover. I'll miss you Riley, a lot." I looked around the room to see everyone with tears in their eyes. As I made my way back to my seat I saw Riley's ghost standing in the doorway. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She lifted her hand to her lips and then moved her hand forward, a kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Lil J Girl Forever**


End file.
